All For Love
by Ying-Fa1
Summary: Sora now has to accept a mission she has to do.. but the problem is that she wasn't suppose to fall in love with the one she was to kill... Please read and review!
1. Secrets

**Hewwwooo!! Yes, I need to update my other stories.. don't worry! I'll do that by next week because I have a 3 day weekend!! I promise I will update all of my stories that need to be updated 'cept for this story!!! Yes, I can't help it.. this idea popped up in my head and I wanted to post this fic up really badly.   
  
Some notes: This is a Sorato!!! Yeah, so I like Sorato.. sew me why don't ya? But, I DO NOT own Digimon or any other characters in this story that are copyrighted and owned. I did make up a college.. dunno if there really is a college in Japan named Sendai College.. but I do know Sendai is a name of a city somewhere in Japan. Well, that's about it the rest of the info is stuck up in here.   
  
  


All For Love by Ying-Fa   
Chapter 1 - Secrets

**   
  
  
Sora walked through Sendai College.   
  
She was now a freshman in college along with that so where Matt, Tai, Mimi, and Izzy. They all went the same college which kind of freaked all of them out because they didn't expect to be accepted in Sendai College.   
  
Joe in his third year in college was studying to be a doctor, TK, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, and Cody where going to the same high school and where in the same grade except Cody.   
  
Cody was starting 9th grade while the others where now in 11th grade. Lives pretty much stayed the same except for Sora's and Matt's life.   
  
Nothing big happened between the two but their lives did change drastically individually.   
  
Matt was now known as the mole of one of the secret agents of which he worked with.. so in other words he was a double agent. He got information from his hated agencey and fed it through his other agencey. But he was found out and he was now wanted at the H Network. No one really knew what the letter H stood for in the H Network, but no matter, Matt was now wanted for being the mole in their network.   
  
He was originally know as H67.. now he's known as the traitor and wanted for treason. Little did he know that Sora was part of the H Network... she's known as H34 and her mission: to kill H67, Yamato Ishda. But she didn't find out about this mission just yet.   
  
  
  
It was already the day before winter break would start up and Sendai College was cramed with semester exams.   
  
Sora stood at her locker rumaging through her junk she never took out.   
  
"Ew." She stated as a frowned appeared on her face. She pulled out her week old sandwich.   
  
"So that why my locker smelled bad." She groaned as she slammed her locker and searched for a nearby trash can.   
  
As she tossed the smelly balony sandwich away the bell rang through out the nearly empy hallways. Sora let out a gasp. She was now considered tardy to her 4th class of the day.   
  
She was reasigned to a differnt class since she was able to finish her 4th period exam yesterday without fuss. She quickly dashed through the hallways with her books in hand.   
  
"Stupid sandwhich..." She mumbled under her breath as she ran to her class.   
  
Just as she approached her class, a smiled was brought upon her face. She slid the door open and everyone turned their heads to see who was going to recieve the late lecture now.   
  
Sora sighed for the last breath she needed to cool herself down. As she stepped into her class the teacher smiled towards her.   
  
"Class, I would like you to meet a temporary student of mine: Sora Takeouchi."   
  
Sora walked to the front of the classroom and bowed. She was just about 5'6 with long legs and auburn red hair that went up to her shoulders. It was slighly curled at the end, but she didn't seem to mind that.   
  
She wore a white buttoned up t-shirt with a navy blue tie that had the schools symbol near the bottom. She didn't bother to tuck in her shirt since no one else did and her skirt was just about mid-thigh which matched the color of her tie. She wore knee-high socks only bringing out her long legs more. Her shoes of course where a pair of tennis.   
  
"I'm sorry uh Sir, but I got lost finding your class." She lied. The only reason why she had missed her class was because on her sandwhich.. but she couldn't afford to tell him that. And besides, even though she passed by this classroom one million times.. it wasn't like the teacher ever saw her.   
  
He smiled politly, "It's all right Sora. Just find your seat next to.." He paused for a moment to find an empty chair. He then pointed to the empty seat in the back.   
  
"Just find your seat next to Yamato Ishda.. or Matt for short."   
  
Sora nodded and walked her way to the back. As she did, she recieved a couple of whisles and whispers through-out the class room. Sora sighed heavily. _This is going to be a long class._ She thought as she sat down.   
  
"Now class, I have to run an errand quickly. Stay in your seats." With that the teacher left the group of teens alone. Sora turned to Matt and Matt turned to Sora.   
  
"Nice to see you here." She said in relief.   
  
Matt then flashed his only smile that could make any girl melt, "You too. And by the looks of it so are the other males in this class." He smirked as he pointed his head towards the other males.   
  
Sora just sighed, "Yeah.. maybe I should'nt have finished that test so quickly..." Her voice trailed off.   
  
"Yeah, but.." Matt was suddenly cut off.   
  
"Matt?" Sora questioned as she brought her attention back to Matt who didn't seem to continue his sentence. She sweatdropped as she saw all the girls surround him. Matt too sweatdropped in a plead for help.   
  
Sora backed away from the group and into the boys that seemed to like Sora's looks only for obvious reasons of course.   
  
"Hey Hunny." One boy said seductively.   
  
Sora turned around to face a group of boys, she then backed up away from them.. but it was no use. One male grabbed her waist and brought her near him. Sora groaned.   
  
She would've immediatly shown off her great karate skills.. but she couldn't afford to blow her cover as a normal teengae girl who didn't participate in any other after school activities.   
  
She tried to pull away from him as he wanted to place a kiss on her neck.   
  
Matt on the other hand had seen what was going on. He frowned and somehow made his way through the crowd and to the couple.   
  
"Back off man." He said sternly.   
  
Everyone had hushed... Even the teen the was holding her. He hesitatly let her out of his grasp.   
  
Sora immediatly jumped out of harms way and beside Matt. She sighed in relief to find that Matt had came to her rescue.   
  
Matt crossed his arms, "Leave her alone, Mark."   
  
Mark narrowed his eyes, "Oh please, it's not like you're her boyfriend."   
  
"Who says I'm not?" He shot back matching the same glare Mark had given him. Sora gave Matt a questonable look. Matt seeing this look gave her a 'don't worry' smile to reassure her... But it didn't seem to have much of an effect on Sora.   
  
"Oh please, you've never come close to actually dating one of the girls that swarm you." There was a pause from him, "And if you where going out with her then, then do what a normal couple would do.. kiss her on lips."   
  
Sora's eyes remained calm as did Matt's, but inside there minds where pounding: What the....!?!?   
  
"Love needs no words." Matt stated coldly.   
  
"Love needs no words." Mark mocked. "Whatever, if she's free, then she's mine." He stated as he pointed at Sora.   
  
Sora glared at him which only caused Mark to smirk.   
  
"Well?" He asked as he brought his attention back to Matt.   
  
Matt was at a lost for words. He looked down at Sora then at Mark. He knew Sora didn't like Mark, and he knew he couldn't stand Mark taking advantage of any girl and using them only for his purposes.   
  
His black hair, dark eyes, his pale complextion showed sign of an unhealthy life. Matt wasn't sure how he got into Sendai College, but he was sure he somewhat paid a bit more. He was known as a drugee and nothing more.   
  
_Might as well do it._ Matt thought as he turned to Sora.   
  
"Sora?" He questioned to only reach Sora's attention.   
  
"Sorry.." he whispered ever so softly.   
  
Sora slowly looked up to him. Her gaze was now soft. She didn't want Matt to kiss her.. but if it could avoid Mark and the rest of the boys at Sedai School, might as well do it.   
  
Matt brought up his right hand and placed it softly under Sora's chin. As he leaned closer both teens closed their eyes for the upcoming kiss. Finally, there lips touched each other sending a tingley feeling between the two. There actions, had caused both to blush as there kiss deepened unexpectedly.   
  
Matt being at 6 feet was just about Sora's perfect pair being that she was 5'6. His hair was still the same when he left high school but his body frame had changed. He was more muscular.. but not too muscular. He was just about ever girls perfect man. But no matter, he always kept his calm, cool, collective self.   
  
Matt's right hand still rested under Sora's chin, as his other hand krept to Sora's waist as he pressed his lips against Sora's.   
  
For some weird reason, Matt didn't want the kiss to end. He wanted it to last forever.. but his dream ended as both reluctantly pulled away by a clearing of the throat and the ackward silence of the classroom.   
  
As both pulled apart, there blushing had become light and Sora couldn't help but gasp in surprisement and for breath. Matt still had his hand on Sora's waist, but he seemed to forget about that little detail. Matt still kept his cool and didn't do anything, rather he awaited for the teachers lecture as he kept his eyes on Sora.   
  
Sora then shifted her eyes to Matt's gaze and sure enough she was lost in his blue orbs. Both now had locked gazes and the world around them had dissapeared.   
  
"Sora, Matt? What happened?" The male teacher asked, but no response from the two. He closed his eyes annoyingly and turned to the other side of the room that filled with girls.   
  
"Girls, what happened?" Bad move.   
  
One girl became into a water log as the other girls surrounding her followed her actions.   
  
He then turned to the boys. The boys didn't give much of a response, instead they just shrugged.   
  
The teacher sighed at the two teens who where staring imensley at each other.   
  
"What happened?!" He asked the two which caused them to pull away from their locked gaze. He had practically yelled his question.. but who could blame him? To one side of him stood a weeping group of girls, while the other side, the boys had refused to say anything.   
  
Sora spoke first, "Uh, we just.."   
  
"Kissed." Matt finished for her.   
  
"Yes, I know that! Why?" The teacher asked impatiently. "Ah, nevermind. You two know about the school policy. No kissing on school campus. No I must send both of you to the office."   
  
He walked to the door and opened it. "To the office Sora and Matt."   
  
Sora nodded then realized Matt's hand was still placed on her hip. "Uh Matt?"   
  
Matt looked at her, "Hm?" he responded.   
  
"Uh, you hand." Sora stated as she pointed her head to the hand.   
  
Matt quirked up an eyebrow, _Hm.. I wonder how she would react if I do this..._ He thought evily as he pulled Sora near him causing her let out a small gasp.   
  
He then leaned near Sora's ear causing Sora to blush slightly.   
  
Before he stated the obvious, his thoughts suddenly driffted off to the kiss earlier. For some weird reason, he didn't want it to end. Sure he liked her as a friend, but the kiss showed something else. Why did he break up with all the girls in High School? Why didn't he just stick to one girl? Why? Well for only one reason, Sora. The only reason he did go out with so many girls was to get the hang of an unexpected turn in a relationship.   
  
But now, standing near him was Sora who was blushing madly at his actions. Had he fallen for this damsel? Yes he had. For all the years in high school, he didn't realized how much he loved Sora until now. This was his perfect chance to tell her how much he felt about her.. but would she feel the same way?   
  
All of these thoughts ran through his head as Sora too had some thoughts of her own.   
  
Sora couldn't help but blush. Even though she was trained to keep to herself, she was very loved. She knew at times it was all right to let her feelings show and when to keep to herself. That was probably why she was hired at her agency.   
  
But now, standing ever so close to her was Matt. He had already leaned his head near her ear to whisper something.. but what? Had she fallen for him? Nah, couldn't happen... but she couldn't help but blush. Why was she blushing? She had no idea, but somewhere deep in her heart, the answer lied.   
  
Matt now ready to spit out the words to her didn't care wheather or not if Sora felt the same way.. all he cared now was to tell her. His warm breath near Sora's ear caused her body to send shivers up her.   
  
Matt then spoke, "Sora, I.." His voice was husky causing Sora's blush to deepen... but he was inturrupted by the teacher who once more cleared his throat.   
  
"Now." He stated stern;y who caused Matt to reluctantely let Sora out of his grasp.   
  
  
  
The trip to the office was just about the longest trip Sora had ever taken to the office. Silence filled the hallways, and Sora looked at the ground.   
  
Matt on the other hand was drowning in his thoughts, why did fate interupt that special moment. That moment where everyone around them where gone? He shook his head to get these thoughts out of his head. He then turned to Sora.   
  
Sora was looking at the ground deep in thought.   
  
"Sora?" he asked softely to get her attention. Sora looked up to face Matt.   
  
"Yeah?" She practically whispered.   
  
"I'm sorry about what happened back there, but I didn't want Mark to.." His sentence was cut short by Sora's index finger that she placed on his lips.   
  
"It's not about that. It's just that.." She took her finger off his lips and continued, "It's just that I think I liked.."   
  
"Matt, Sora, in my office now." The principle stated as she stood in front of her door. Both nodded and walked into the office.   
  
It was a cozy like office, but in a way it was a bit too cozy. The office was filled up with certificates, metals, and some craftey stuff and a stuffed animal that sat on her desk.   
  
Matt and Sora sat in different chairs in front of the desk Mrs. Skime sat at. She straighted a couple of papers before speaking.   
  
"You both know it is forbbiden to kiss or have any sexual relationships on this campus." Sora's eyes widened.   
  
"What? Sexual relationships?!?" She practically yelled.   
  
Mrs. Skime glared at Sora, "Is there something wrong Ms. Takeouchi?"   
  
Sora shrank back, "No." she stated flately. _Great, the principle thinks Matt and I are having a sexual relationship..._ Sora thought bitterly as she bit her bottom lip.   
  
"Look Matt this is your last string." She warned Matt who showed no intreast whatsoever.   
  
"And Sora." This caught Matt's ear.   
  
He faced Sora and quirked up an eyebrow at her. Sora just smiled sheepishly towards him.   
  
"And Sora, if you recieve one more tardy to any one of your classes, you will be suspened for a week. Dear, you have a great record at this school. If it's your job that holding you back from your stu.."   
  
"No!" Sora practically yelled. "Uh, I mean no, the job isn't holding me back at all." Sora stated quite calmly than the first.   
  
"Well, I see working at an ice cream parlor has really twisted you mind Sora." The principle replied in sympathey.   
  
"Yeah." Sora stated rather sadly.. or so was pretending to.   
  
  
  
Both where now outside of the office and Matt couldn't help but whistle. "Suspention for a week? Never thought that could happen to you Sora... not to mention how working at an ice cream parlor has really stuck to you." He mocked Mrs. Skime.   
  
Sora just sighed, "Hey, it was the only regular teengae job that they could fall for.. after all my real job is the one that holds me back Yamato."   
  
Matt nodded in understandment, "That. Job..." He remembered.   
  
"But what I don't get is why your job doesn't make you late when you have the same job as me. Not speaking techically though."   
  
You see, them being secret agents was merely just a secret between them and the rest of the DigiDestined. If anyone had told on them to anyone, both Matt and Sora were ready to kill any one of them. If they were to be exposed to the public then Matt and Sora would be responsibe for the outburst and they would be shot to death.   
  
"It's because they assigned me to another position." He answered cooly.   
  
Sora couldn't help but smile, "Yeah, janitor position." Her comment caused her to burst out laughing.   
  
"Hey, hey, hey, lets not get too overwhelmed with my new position."   
  
This only caused Sora to continue her laughing as Matt too broke out into laughs. Soon, the two had forgoten of what had happened earlier.   
  
  
  
Sora picked her dorm lock. "Stupid key, get in..." She mumbled under her breath.   
  
Finally the key accepted the hole and Sora was able to get in. She closed the door behind her and sighed. She was carring books in both arms and she was tired.   
  
She now lived in her own dorm on school campus but her situation was slightly different. She lived in the dorm by herself. She had requested for a dorm with a reason why. But she didn't expect to get the lone dorm.   
  
Way too many things where on her mind. Even though it was already the day of winter began, the kiss is what she needed to tell someone about. She would've told Mimi, but it's Mimi. Mimi was the one who had the so called secret crush on him and someone else. But Mimi wasn't willing to tell who her other crush was.   
  
She was just about to take one more step when she noticed the red envelope on the floor. Sora looked at it for a moment. She then noticed the imprint of her crest, the Crest of Love. She then dropped all her stuff and walked up to the note.   
  
All her books landed on the white carpet floor with a thud and her papers flew out into the air. Sora didn't seem to care what actions her books took, the only thing on her mind was the note that was in her hands.   
  
She turned the note over to open it. As she pulled the note out it read:   
  
**Dear Sora,   
  
You and the other DigiDestined's are invited to Izzy's winter break house (formally known as my parents beach house.. but there really isn't much of a beach anymore). Call 425-657-0094 to R.S.V.P.   
  
Hope you can make it!   
  
-Izzy**   
  
Sora blinked at the note, then realizing what she just read a small smile crept her face. This was just the thing she needed to get her mind off of school, not to mention her life.. working as an agent. She then fell to her bed with a sigh of relief.   
  
**~**   
  
**Like it??? Well hopefully you do!! Be sure you review this story so I can continue on with this story!**


	2. New Missions

**Awww, thankies for all of the reviews!! And yes, I couldn't help myself to stick this fic up here! I think I should really change the summary for this fic.. Hm, gotta think what to put down though. ^-^;;;; If you have any ideas, you can stick it in your review.. I'll probably use it if I can't think of one.   
  
I forgot something... I DON'T OWN DIGIMON!!!! But, I do own the made up characters that I made up in this fic!   
  
  


All For Love by Ying-Fa   
Chapter 2 - New Missions

**   
  
  
"092 you must be careful on your trip to the beach house. You are wanted and everyone's a spy."   
  
Matt quirked up an eyebrow. "Even you?" He asked out of nowhere.   
  
Jim fell, "Matt, you know what I'm talking about."   
  
Matt smiled and nodded, "Of course.. and besides it's out in the middle of nowhere."   
  
Jim nodded, "Yeah, I guess.. but you still need to keep in contact just in case."   
  
Matt nodded. He then noticed a plaque that hung on the wall behind Jim. "Hey Jim?"   
  
"Hm?" Jim responded as he looked through the files he held as he stood in front of Matt.   
  
Matt made his way to the plaque that hung on the wooden wall, "Who is this agent?" He asked as he read what the plaque stated.   
  
Jim turned around to see what plaque Matt was talking about.   
  
Jim was a brown head with eyes of green and his skin of white. He was well healthy and he didn't seem to make much trouble around the agency even though he was to test the latest inventions the agency had to offer.   
  
From guns to lasers, he had to try them out in and around the agency. He couldn't stand in his office all day just trying out these inventions.. his office would be wreak by now.   
  
Anyways, these devices he would receive would be given to double agents like Matt to use on their mission. But he had failed his mission so they where passed on to another and so on.   
  
Jim turned around.   
  
"Ah, that plaque." He stated the obvious as he fondly remembered the double agent.   
  
"Who's.." Matt squinted his eyes to make sure the number was right when he read it, "Who's double agent 044?" He questioned as he read the rest of the plaque.   
  
"Ah, 044 is a fine double agent. She has lived through it all. The other agency hasn't caught her just yet."   
  
Matt turned to Jim. "So it's a female?"   
  
Jim nodded, "Yeah of course she is.. I don't know if you ever see her around her but she's..."   
  
"092, Jim, stop with your nonsense and get Matt ready for the upcoming mission." The head leader snapped as he returned to his reading as he passed by the two.   
  
Jim tensed up, "Uh y-yes sir!" His tense caused all of his papers to come tumbling down on the floor. Matt placed his hands in his pockets.   
  
"Nice one Jim, now what do you need to give me before I leave for the so called mission?"   
  
Jim nodded, "Come back later, I need to give these papers to the Head before I confirm you."   
  
Matt nodded and walked off. "Later Jim."   
  
  
  
Meanwhile...   
  
"We are assigning you a new mission H34" Sora nodded her head in understandment.   
  
Files where suddenly placed in front of her. Sora's curiosity caught her as she picked up the folder and skimmed through it.   
  
"We need you to kill this double agent, 092 or formally known as H67."   
  
Sora lifted an eyebrow. "He hasn't been caught yet?"   
  
The full bodied man around his 30 nodded his head, "No, we've sent out the best, but they all turn out dead. Now it's up to you. You're just about the best we have in the Holtz Network."   
  
Sora nodded, "So now I'm going to be an assassinator?"   
  
Zack nodded, "Well of course."   
  
Sora just smiled and Zack then pulled out one picture on the boy that was now wanted for treason.   
  
"Here's you man." He stated as he handed it to Sora.   
  
Sora examined it and she couldn't believe who she was looking at. But, if she where to let out any emotion of disbelief Zack would question her immediately. Instead she quirked an eyebrow.   
  
"He looks familiar." She stated flatly as Zack looked up from his files.   
  
"Yes, don't you know agent H34."   
  
Sora frowned, "No, I believe not." She lied.   
  
Zack just shrugged, "Well, you'll need this for your trip to uh, your friends beach house or whatever you call it." He handed her a regular looking watch. She put it on her left wrist and awaited for his instructions.   
  
"This watch as you know, you can speak into while on your trip. Just press the only button there and talk into it. We'll be able to here you fine and you'll be able to get a clear response from us."   
  
"That's all I get?" Sora asked.   
  
Zack nodded, "No, you will receive more gadgets.. just come by later on today.. but don't expect much because we don't think H34 is going to be coming with you on this little trip." He stated sarcastically.   
  
Sora just smiled, _If only you knew..._ She thought. "And you want me to report anything to you just in cast if I see him alongside the road or something?"   
  
"Yes." He answered back.   
  
"Now, is that all the questions you have Ms. Takeouchi?"   
  
Sora nodded, "Yes."   
  
And with that she left the office building filled with other agents such as her who worked for the Holtz Network.   
  
  
  
Sora took off her wrist watch and placed it into her mini backpack. She then looked at the time on her wall clock. 1:02 pm is what Sora read. She then picked up her stuff and walked out of her dorm.   
  
She had already made the call to Izzy the day after she received the letter. Izzy had stated that two cars would be taken and she would be in the second car. But since both cars would be leaving at the same time, she would have to come at 2... but Sora had to go to a little stop before she could continue on to Izzy's house.   
  
Sora was now in front of the well guarded building. She nodded at the officers who where standing near the entrance of the doors. Both nodded their heads as Sora walked through the doors.   
  
As Sora walked passed the lobby, she stepped upon the words: Hamilton Inc. which where printed rather large on the tiled floor. These words where only merely to unsuspect this building belongs to the Holtz Network. Sora now stepped into the elevator and swiped the card that was first given to her when she earned her job here. The card swipe gave her access to the top floor which lied her job.   
  
She needed to pick up a couple of stuff before she left for Izzy's formally known beach house. As she stepped in, she made her way to a small office near the end of the building.   
  
As she opened the door, she was greeted by a blonde head.   
  
"Hello Jay." Sora stated as she smiled towards him. Jay returned her smile.   
  
"Okay, here's your stuff." He replied as he gave her a box only filled with 3 things. Sora quirked an eyebrow.   
  
"I already have enough guns." She stated awkwardly as she held the gun in her hand examining it.   
  
"Ah, and yes you do. But this gun is different. It's a laser PLX."   
  
Sora whistled. "Never knew you carried this Jay."   
  
Jay laughed, "Yeah, uh anyways you use it like any other gun. It can go through anything and when not in use, you put it in your gun holster." Sora nodded and brought it to her ankle holster.   
  
"Another laser with some kind of hook on it?" She asked as she picked up the other gun.   
  
"Nah, that would be a nifty little gadget there." He stated as he got the look a like gun out of Sora's hands.   
  
The gun had a hook on top of it attached with some thick rope.   
  
Jay then pulled Sora to a nearby cardboard box and told her to watch the hook as it goes through the cardboard box. Sora nodded and Jay stepped about 10 feet away from the box. He then aimed and pulled the trigger.   
  
The hook attached the the string flew strait for the box. As the hook came through the box, the hook quickly spun brought out look a like petals of metal. Sora was impressed.   
  
Not only was it able to do all of that, it was able to do all of that in only seconds.   
  
Jay smiled, "See, it will work in any angle whatsoever... But it's best to tug on it a bit to make sure the rock is as strong as it looks."   
  
Sora nodded and walked up to Jay to retrieve her hook gun.   
  
"This is great for rock climbing or just for anything that you can come up with." Jay stated as he handed it to Sora. Sora then lifted up her shirt to reveal other items such as hooks, and etc. for rock climbing.   
  
Jay lifted an eyebrow, "You going rock climbing?" Sora placed the gun safely around her belt and brought down her shirt.   
  
"Nah, but it does come in handy just in case."   
  
Jay nodded then walked towards the box with Sora close behind. "And this little one, can be used to knock people out. Just spray this on someone's face, and they'll immediately go to sleep."   
  
Sora then frowned, "But why would I need one?"   
  
Jay shrugged and handed the small tin can to Sora, "Don't know, Zack just requested for me to give one to you."   
  
Sora frowned, "Oh well." She then took the item and placed it in her purse.   
  
"That's it." Jay said as he lead Sora towards the door.   
  
Sora smiled and was just about to leave the office when she had a question, "Hey Jay?"   
  
"Yeah?" Jay asked as he turned around to face Sora.   
  
"The hook gun or whatever it's called, how fast does it go and how much weight can it carry."   
  
Jay thought for a moment, "Well, it can go at least 50 miles per hour depending on the weight. Usually if there's more weight, it will go faster but if there's less then.. uh - it'll still go the same. And it can carry about 3 full grown adults... but you're not an adult just yet.. just an 18 year old."   
  
Sora couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Jay."   
  
  
  
Matt was now out of breath as he reached Izzy's house. Apparently at the Sendai Intelligence Service he wasn't given any items for the trip.. but the boss wasn't so sure about that, so Matt had to wait for a while to receive confirmation weather or not he should bring something.   
  
"Matt! There you are!" Izzy yelled as the rest of the group appeared.   
  
"He gets second car." Mimi yelled as she made her way to the second car.   
  
The rest sweatdrop then turned to the sound of a thud in Izzy's backyard.   
  
Matt quirked an eyebrow as he realized Sora wasn't in the group. I thought she would come. He thought as he too looked into the backyard to see what had made the thud.   
  
Sora hit the gate with a bang on her shoulder and made her way to where two cars rested. She immediately closed the gate and fell to the ground.   
  
"Arg, stupid dogs. Izzy those little bi..." She suddenly received a tap on her shoulder as she looked up at Izzy who had tapped her then to the direction of which his head tilted.   
  
"Uh, hi. TK, Kari, Cody, Davis, Joe, Tai, and M-Matt." She brushed herself off and sighed. "Where's Yolei and Ken?"   
  
Everyone looked at everyone then at Izzy.   
  
Izzy responded, "Uh Yolei had to go to a marriage and Ken had to go to his school or something."   
  
"Who's weeding is she going to?" Kari asked sweetly to Izzy.   
  
"I don't know." He responded.   
  
TK piped in, "Well, I hope she'll have fun."   
  
Davis added, "Well don't worry TK, you'll have fun at mine and Kari's wedding."   
  
Kari bonked Davis on the head causing the rest of the group who was caught up in the conversation to laugh.   
  
Only Joe, Izzy, Tai, Matt, and Sora didn't seem to laugh. Instead they where in their own conversation.   
  
"I missed you Joe!" Sora stated as Joe nodded and accepted her hug.   
  
"Yeah, working as a doctor can really get tiresome."   
  
Tai questioned, "But I thought you where still in senior year?"   
  
Joe and Sora ended their hug and Joe turned to him.   
  
"Yeah, but..."   
  
The honk of a horn could be heard and everyone shushed.   
  
"Will all of you hurry up! Let's go already!" Mimi yelled as the car window came back up.   
  
The rest sweatdropped and went into their designated cars. There was one van and the other a car. The van was the first car and the car was the second.   
  
The van carried Izzy as the driver, Joe in the seat next to him and Tai, TK, Kari, and Davis in the back seats. In the second car carried, Sora who was driving and Matt and Mimi in the back.   
  
  
  
The trip was quiet long.. especially for Sora. In the back the two where flirting just about since the time they got into the car.   
  
Sora had been thinking.. hoping to get the back seat flirting out of her head. _Hadn't Matt like her?? What was going on? No._ She let herself think that Matt had fallen for her.. she had let herself fall for her. Maybe that was why she was trained to keep her feelings to herself because she was to only receive heartbreak, and suffering. And here she was driving the perfect couple to a house. _Hm.. I guess the kiss meant nothing..._   
  
She knew they weren't making out.. that was for sure. But they kept on flirting with each other.   
  
Soon the flirting stopped and Sora was getting a bit drowsy for some unknown reason.   
  
Matt had laid low on his flirting and held a sleeping blonde in his arms. He then looked to Sora who seemed to be dosing off to sleep then waking up once more. It had worried Matt greatly as he watched the teen trying to keep herself up.   
  
He then noticed that Sora didn't seem to be concentrating on the road. Rather it seemed she was a robot driving. Her foot knew exactly when to hit the break and when to hit the gas pedal and how hard.   
  
Matt frowned, "Sora?"   
  
No response. He then sighed and looked up ahead. There up ahead, the other car wasn't to be seen.   
  
"Sora, you lost the Izzy's car."   
  
Sora slowly turned her head towards Matt and their eyes met.   
  
She then blinked trying to stay awake, "Don't worry, I didn't loose them." The car then stopped suddenly and Sora smiled a bit nervously, "See?" This caused Matt and Mimi to suddenly lean forward in impact. Mimi awoke. "Sorry.." She stated as the two passengers almost flew out of the back seat.   
  
"Mattie? What happened?" Sora turned back to face the even that happened in front of them. Matt frowned, but shook off the thought that something was wrong with her.   
  
Sora had pulled over with Izzy's car just in front of them with a bit of car trouble. The tire had came off and now they where fixing putting in the spare tire.   
  
Matt looked at Mimi, "Oh nothing, just a little car trouble with the van."   
  
Mimi nodded and sat up.   
  
"Oh." Sora moaned as the drowsiness was too much for her too handle. Her body suddenly felt weak and she gave in. She nearly fell to the passengers seat next to her when Matt had caught her by the shoulders.   
  
Mimi stared wide eyed. "Matt is she all right?"   
  
Matt looked at the unconscious Sora and nodded, "Yeah, I think she's just tired."   
  
Mimi nodded and stepped out of the car once another car came passing by. "Hey guys! How far is the house from here?"   
  
Izzy looked up from observing the replacement of the spare tire, "Uh, not far... why?"   
  
Mimi looked back at Sora and Matt. Matt nodded.   
  
"Uh because we had a little accident here." Tai perked up and left Joe to hold the car by himself.   
  
Tai let go of the car and yelled, "What happened?" He asked urgently.   
  
Joe on the other hand fell as the car he held grew heavy with the smaller DigiDestined inside. There was a loud thud causing Tai to slowly turn his head, "Uh tell me later Mimi."   
  
Mimi sweatdropped then turned back to Matt and Sora.   
  
"Matt, why don't you bring Sora to the back and I'll drive once they get the wheel in all right?" Mimi suggested.   
  
Matt nodded then looked back at Sora. Guiltiness filled him. The whole flirting with Mimi thing was for him to get his mind off of Sora.. but instead, he was so wrapped up with Mimi he didn't notice Sora's signs drowsiness till later.   
  
"Sorry." He murmered as he brushed a lock of hair out of her face.   
  
**~**   
  
**Ah! Review it!! Please?! Me will give you a nice, large, warm cookie!!! LoL, dunno if I can give you a warm one though. ^-^;; Uh anyways, the action and adventure WILL come later!! I need to get all of this information, scenes, and junk out of the way before we can get to the thrilling part, k? Mkay! Don't forget to review!**


End file.
